cafe
by Atozuka Yuu Satoshi
Summary: gara-gara hujan, akhirnya atobe menetap kesebuah cafe. Dan ketika didekati seorang pelayan... dan ternyata pelayan itu adalah....


**Title :** cafe

**Pair : **Tezuka kunimitsu x Atobe Keigo ( prince of tennis )

**Rate : **sesuai imajinasi anda :)

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

" SIAAAAALLLL !!!! " Teriak atobe sambil lari menerobos hujan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan hujan tiba-tiba, padahal sudah jelas-jelas tadi siang cuacanya sangat cerah.

" seharusnya tadi aku minta dijemput saja !!! " gerutunya sambil tetap berlari dan berusaha mencari tempat teduh. Dia benar-benar menyesal kenapa dia yang selalu diantar-jemputkan pakai mobil mewah, dan dia menolak untuk dijemput dan mau pulang sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sebuah kafe untuk berteduh. " aku berteduh disitu saja. " Atobe makin mempercepat langkahnya.

" haa… akhirnya berteduh juga… " ujarnya lega. Sambil berteduh, atobe sedikit-sedikit melirik kedalam café. Didalam terlihat, beberapa pelayan dan tamu yang lumayan banyak. Tapi , tamunya sebagian besar adalah remaja perempuan. Sebenarnya, laki-laki juga ada. Tapi kebanyakan mereka bersama dengan pacarnya.

' lebih baik aku minum kopi sambil menunggu hujan reda. ' pikirnya sambil membuka pintu café.

" selamat datang. " sapa pelayan ramah. " anda mau duduk dimana ? "

Atobe melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari meja yang pas. Dan lucky, dia menemukan meja yang dekat dengan jendela. " aku duduk disana saja. " ujar atobe.

Pada saat, atobe mau menuju meja yang akan dia duduki. Beberapa kali, dia dilirik oleh perempuan-perempuan yang dilewatinya dan sedikit-sedikit dia mendengar ' kya '.

" anda mau pesan apa ? " tanya salah satu pelayan setelah atobe duduk dimejanya.

" aku mau pesan ko… TEZUKA !!! " teriak atobe karena yang pelayan yang mendekatinya adalah Tezuka! kapten klub tennis seigaku. dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi hitam, celana panjang hitam, beserta dengan papan nama dikantong-nya dan bertuliskan ' Tezuka Kunimitsu '. " kamu sedang apa disini ?? "

Teriakan atobe jelas-jelas langsung membuat para tamu menoleh kearahnya. Cepat-cepat, tezuka langsung menutup mulut atobe. " disini tidak boleh teriak, atobe. "

Atobe hanya mengangguk.

" maaf, membuat anda sekalian tidak nyaman. Silakan lanjutkan santai anda… " ujar tezuka sambil tersenyum. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat para tamu, khususnya perempuan langsung bermuka merah dan mengeluarkan ' kya ' seperti atobe tadi.

Tezuka langsung melepas tangannya dari mulut atobe.

" Tezuka, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini ? " tanya atobe yang masih penasaran.

Tezuka hanya menghela napas. " nanti akan kujawab, sekarang apa pesanan-mu ? " ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil dan pensil.

" oh, kopi saja. "

" hangat atau dingin ? "

" hei. Kamu bercanda ya. Diluar hujan dan aku sudah basah kuyup begini. Kamu masih tanya hangat atau dingin ? "

"oke… oke… aku Cuma bercanda, baiklah. Silakan tunggu sebentar. " ujar tezuka dingin.

' apa dia tidak bisa ramah pada tamunya ? ' pikir atobe setelah tezuka pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Atobe langsung memeluk dirinya karena dia sudah sangat kedinginan belum lagi bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup dan ac didalam café yang menambah dingin ditubuh. Tiba-tiba, dia dilempari handuk.

" keringkan tubuhmu dengan ini. " ujar tezuka sambil membawa kopi pesanan tezuka.

Atobe langsung mengambil handuk yang dilempar tezuka. " thanks. "

" dan, ini kopimu. "

Sementara atobe masih mengeringkan tubuhnya, tezuka duduk didepannya. " kenapa kamu duduk disini ? " tanya atobe. " bukannya kamu harusnya bekerja ? "

" bosku bilang aku boleh istirahat. Jadi daripada aku diam, lebih baik mengobrolkan. "

" hm… oh ! ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kamu ada…" belum selesai bicara, atobe langsung disodorkan kopi oleh tezuka.

" minum dulu kopinya. Nanti keburu dingin. " ujar tezuka. Atobe hanya memasang wajah cemberut sambil meminum kopinya.

" bagaimana ? enak tidak ? "

" enak ! ini buatan mu ? " tanya atobe kagum.

" iya dong. " ujar tezuka bangga.

" heee… aku tidak menyangka kalau… hacih !! "

" kamu tidak apa atobe ? "

Atobe langsung menutup hidungnya dengan handuk. " tidak apa, aku hanya bersin. "

" hanya bersin bagaimana ?! bajumu itu sudah basah. Kamu bisa sakit kalau seperti ini !! " bentak tezuka sambil memegangi baju atobe. Bentakannya membuat semua pengunjung langsung kearahnya. Belum sadar karena bentakannya, tezuka langsung menarik tangan atobe. " pokoknya kamu harus ganti baju. "

" te… tezuka… aku… " atobe berusaha melepas tangan tezuka agar dia bisa menyadarkan tezuka kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan. Tapi apa daya, pegangan tezuka terlalu kuat dan akhirnya atobe dibawa sampai ruang belakang café.

Disana atobe melihat, 5 remaja lainnya yang berpakaian seperti tezuka. Tapi mereka sepertinya sudah sma atau kuliah. " tunggu disini. " suruh tezuka kepada atobe. Atobe hanya diam menurut. Setelah itu, tezuka berjalan menuju salah satu remaja yang sedang bercanda dengan remaja yang lain. Dan sepertinya dia bermaksud meminjamkan baju kepada atobe.

Atobe tidak mengira kalau ruang belakang lebih dingin daripada didepan tadi. Saking dinginnya, atobe langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan handuk yang diberi tezuka tadi. Tiba-tiba, tezuka mendekati atobe.

" kata toya-senpai, kamu boleh meminjam baju. Tapi kamu harus mandi dulu. Ayo. " ujar tezuka sambil menarik tangan atobe keruang ganti untuk karyawan. Ketika, tezuka hampir membuka pintu, tiba-tiba atobe menahan tezuka.

" tezuka ! itu ruang ganti karyawan !! apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ?! aku bukan karyawan !! "

" tidak apa. Lagipula aku sudah minta ijin pada toya-senpai. Ayo ! " kata tezuka memaksa. Akhirnya, atobe hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik tezuka dan dipaksa masuk keruang karyawan.

Disana, atobe disuruh duduk , sedangkan tezuka membuka loker dan mencari baju. Sementara, tezuka masih sibuk mencari. Atobe melihat sekeliling-nya. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, ada beberapa loker, dan ada 1 pintu, sepertinya itu adalah kamar mandi untuk karyawan.

" nah, atobe. Ini handuknya, dan ini baju untuk ganti. " ujar tezuka menyadarkan lamunan atobe dan menyodorkan baju. Tapi anehnya baju itu terbungkus plastik hitam. " dan kamar mandinya disitu. " ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk pintu yang sudah diperhatikan atobe.

" oke… ada lagi ? "

" tidak ada. "

" bagus ! Tezuka, apa ini hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana… rasanya kamu terlalu khawatir padaku.. aku jadi merasa kamu seperti ayahku. "

" ok, ok, bagaimana kalau kamu mandi dulu. Kalau lama-lama juga seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan kamu akan sakit. " ujar tezuka sambil mendorong atobe masuk kamar mandi.

" iya ! iya ! sakit tahu ! pelan-pelan dong ! "

Setelah atobe masuk kamar mandi, tezuka langsung menghela napas. Dan keluar dari ruang pegawai.

**20 menit kemudian**

"oi. tezuka "

" oh ! akhirnya kamu… ATOBE !! " teriak tezuka kaget karena melihat atobe memakai baju maid ! dihadapannya atobe hanya berdiri mematung dengan muka merah dan tangannya berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terbuka.

" tezuka, kenapa kamu memberikan baju ini padaku ??! "

" aku juga sebenarnya… " Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada suara langkah menuju mereka. " Tezuka-kun ada apa ? " ujar seseorang dari kejauhan. Dan sampai ditempat dimereka." WHAT THE ??! ke.. kenapa kamu memakai… tezuka-kun ! jangan bilang kalau kamu mengambil plastik hitam ?? " dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang didekati tezuka.

" …. Sepertinya…. Begitu… " jawab tezuka gagap.

Orang itu langsung menepuk dahinya. " sayori…!! Kenapa wanita itu belum mengambilnya !! "

" sayori. ? siapa dia ? " tanya tezuka.

" sayori adalah wanita yang dulunya bekerja disini. Dan… " ucapannya langsung terputus. " baju yang kamu pakai adalah bajunya. " lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah atobe.

Semua langsung terdiam dan atobe masih berusaha menutup pahanya dengan rok. " apa tidak ada baju yang lain ?? " tanya atobe tiba-tiba.

" eh… sebenarnya, aku Cuma menemukan palstik ini saja… " ujar tezuka agak gagap.

" tidak ada yang lain ??! " tanya atobe panik.

Tezuka menggeleng, dan itu menandakan ' tidak '. Atobe langsung pucat ketika mendengarnya. " kalau begitu aku pakai saja bajuku yang tadi. Mana bajuku ? "

" ano…. Eh.. siapa namamu ? " tanya orang tadi.

" atobe keigo. "

" oh, atobe-kun.. bajumu sedang kami cuci… jadi mungkin, untuk sementara…. Taukan. " ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah baju tezuka, dan mukanya memerah.

" te… zu…. Ka…. " kata atobe mendekati tezuka dan tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mencekik tezuka.

" neh !! bagaimana untuk menunggu bajumu kering, kita minum teh dulu. " ujar orang itu lagi sebelum atobe berhasil mencekik tezuka. " oh ya. Dan perkenalkan namaku, Toya Kisiga. Salam kenal. " ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bermaksud berjabat tangan.

Atobe langsung menjabat tangannya dengan agak ragu-ragu. " sa… salam kenal… maaf kalau aku.. " belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba toya mencium tangan atobe.

" salam kenal…. atobe-chan…. "

Muka atobe langsung memerah dan dengan cepat tezuka langsung melepas tangan atobe dari toya. " Toya-Senpai !!! " marah tezuka.

" oh, maaf, maaf. Habisnya… dia manis banget kalau pakai baju itu.. " kata toya sambil tersenyum. Atobe cepat-cepat mundur dengan muka merah.

" TOYA-SENPAI !!! "

" maaf, maaf…. Tezuka-kun… aku hanya bercanda… tidak apa-kan kalau aku cuma bercanda. "

" boleh saja !! tapi, jangan bercanda seperti itu !! " ujar tezuka kesal sambil mendepani atobe barmaksud untuk melindunginya .

Toya hanya menghela napas. " oke. Oke. Ne… atobe-kun bagaimana ? kamu mau minum teh sekalian menunggu hujan reda. " tanya-nya sambil tersenyum.

" …. Baiklah… "

" syukurlah !! " tiba-tiba, toya memeluk atobe. Atobe dan tezuka kaget setengah mati melihat toya seperti itu. " kalau begitu kita minum saja dibalkon bagaimana ? kamu tidak mungkin-kan minum diantara pengunjung… "

" eh… ok… " jawab atobe sedikit ling-lung.

" Bagus !! " kata toya senang dan dia memegang pundak atobe. Tezuka hanya cemburu setengah mati melihat toya memegang atobe. " tezuka-kun, nanti tolong bawa tehnya ya keatas. "

" tu… " belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Toya sudah membawa atobe keatas. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau dia harus menurut kepada senpainya.

Ketika dia sedang membuat teh. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. " tezuka-kun, dimana toya ? " tanya-nya.

" dia sedang bersama temanku. Kato-senpai." jawab tezuka malas.

" oh… pantas tadi dia tidak kembali. Padahal dia baru saja menceritakan cerita seru. Cih. "

" loh, memangnya dia bercerita apa senpai ? " tanya tezuka setelah menuangkan daun the kedalam teko.

" cerita hantu… dan itu sangat menyeramkan… " ujar Toya " dan, aku yakin. Sepertinya temenmu pasti diceritakan cerita itu juga oleh Toya. " lanjutnya lagi.

Tezuka langsung berlari kearah tangga sambil membawa teko dan 2 cangkir, Kato hanya bingung melihat kohei-nya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Sampai diatas, Tezuka langsung mendobrak pintu. Dan ternyata…

Dihadapannya Toya dan atobe yang sedang makan kue. Atobe heran melihat tezuka yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu.

" mau makan juga tezuka-kun ? " tanya toya sambil menggigit kue. " enak loh. "

Tezuka langsung bersikap biasa ( untuk menjaga kehormatannya ) dan berjalan kearah toya dan atobe. Dia menaruh cangkir dan menuangkan teh dicangkir toya dan atobe. Atobe sedikit geli melihat tezuka menuangkan teh kecangkirnya. Dia jadi merasa Tezuka jadi seperti kabaji.

" senpai, aku mau kebawah dulu. " ujar tezuka setelah menuangkan teh.

" oke~ Disini, aku dan atobe-kun mau bersenang-senang dulu. "

Tezuka langsung berhenti melangkah dan memutarkan badannya kearah toya. " ee…. Senpai, sepertinya aku mau istirahat dulu, boleh aku juga ikut bergabung ? "

" heee…. Tapikan aku mau berdua saja dengan atobe… " ujar toya kecewa.

Setelah mendengar kata ' berdua-saja ' dari toya, Atobe langsung sedikit memundurkan kursinya. ' lama-kelamaan aku disini tidak aman.. ' pikirnya.

" Tidak apakan, lagipula aku juga mau mencoba kue. " bantah tezuka, dia langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk didekat atobe dan mengambil 1 kue dan memakannya. " yang membuatnya senpai ?"

" sebenarnya , itu kue buatan-ku pada waktu pelajaran PKK… " jawab atobe bangga.

Tezuka hampir tersedak setelah mendengarnya. " bu.. buatanmu ? "

" kenapa ? tidak suka ? "

" apa kamu bercanda ? ini tentu saja enak !! Tapi aku tidak percaya, kalau kamu bisa… memasak. " ujar tezuka ling-lung.

Atobe langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, toya memeluk atobe ( lagi ). Atobe kaget setengah mati dan tezuka hampir menghancurkan kue yang dipegangnya saking cemburunya. 'aku saja tidak pernah memeluknya !! Tapi, kenapa dia bisa memeluknya berkali-kali ' pikirnya cemburu.

" kalau saja atobe-kun perempuan… pasti sudah kujadikan pacar… " ujar toya manja.

Tezuka langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan toya dari atobe. Setelah atobe lepas dari pelukannya. Cepat-cepat, tezuka memeluknya. " Toya-senpai !!! " marah tezuka.

" gomen.. gomen… " ujar toya menghindar. " Tapi.. aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu juga… " ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tezuka langsung sadar kalau dia sedang memeluk atobe, dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Muka atobe terlihat memerah, begitu juga tezuka. Dan terlihat senyuman toya semakin melebar.

" ne.. atobe-chan, ada rempahan kue dipipimu. Sini aku ambilkan. " Toya langsung mencium pipi atobe untuk bermaksud mengambil rempahan. Tezuka makin shock melihatnya.

" hmmm~ manis. Ternyata semanis orangnya ya. " ujarnya lagi.

Atobe hanya bisa diam membeku melihat pipinya dicium oleh toya. Sedangkan, tezuka. Dia makin geram melihat senpainya yang genit terhadap atobe. Dan tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul toya.

Toya malah makin senang melihat koheinya panas ' ini menyenangkan. ' pikirnya.

" hei toya !! " tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil toya.

Toya, atobe, dan tezuka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah itu adalah kato. " jangan main-main. Banyak tamu dibawah. " ujar toya.

" hee…. Tapi-kan aku masih mau disini… "

Kato langsung menarik toya. " hei. Hei. Sudah jangan melawan. Oh ya. Tezuka-kun, kamu disini saja dulu dengan temanmu. Ayo toya. "

" ok.. ok.. " jawab toya malas.

Setelah toya dan kato pergi. Tezuka dan atobe masih terdiam dan entah kenapa muka mereka seperti memerah.

" ano.. atobe.. " tezuka memulai percakapan. " maafkan atas peelakuan senpaiku ya.. "

" tidak apa… oh ya !! kenapa kamu bekerja disini ? "

Tezuka langsung canggung mendengar pertanyaan atobe. " i.. itu.. "

belum memberikan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba, kato membuka pintu dan dia seperti membawa kotak kecil " tezuka-kun, ini sesuai janjiku. Thanks ya, kamu sudah bekerja dengan baik. " ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil kepada tezuka.

" ah, sama-sama senpai. "

" lebih baik kamu berikan pelan-pelan agar tidak ditolak olehnya. " kata kato sambil menepuk bahu tezuka. Atobe hanya bingung mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

" kotak apa itu ? dan kotak itu terlihat seperti… kotak cincin. " tanya atobe.

Tezuka langsung menghela napas. " haaa… sepertinya aku harus menjawab pertanyaan-mu. Begini, kenapa aku bekerja disini adalah… karena cincin ini. "

" berarti benar kalau itu kotak cincin ?? "

Tezuka menganguk "awalnya, aku ingin membeli cincin ini dengan tabunganku. Tapi sudah dibeli duluan oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu dalah pemilik kafe ini. Aku memohon-mohon agar aku bisa membeli cincin ini. Dan akhirnya orang ini member perjanjian denganku, kalau aku bisa bekerja disini selama 2 minggu. Dia akan memberikan cincin ini. Dan kalau cincin ini sudah diberikan berarti tugasku sudah selesai. "

" uwaaahhh… aku tidak meyangka kalau kamu sampai seperti itu. Berbeda sekali imejmu. " ujar atobe kagum.

Tezuka langsung ber-dehem karena merasa dilecehkan.

" maaf.. maaf… tapi, kamu sampai segitunya demi mendapatkan cincin itu. Oh ya, lebih baik lihat dulu isinya. Takutnya pemilik ini malah menukarkan cincin ini. " saran atobe. Tezuka setuju dan akhirnya membuka kotak cincin itu. Didalamnya ternyata adalah cincin dengan Kristal yang sedikit keemasan. Atobe sangat takjub melihat cincin itu.

" ne, atobe. Kamu-kan orang kaya. Pasti sudah biasa dengan cincin seperti ini, coba lihat asli atau tidak ? " ujar tezuka menyodorkan cincinnya.

" tidak apa aku pegang. ? "

" tidak apa. "

Atobe langsung mengambil cincin yang disodorkan tezuka, lalu dia gosok cincin itu. Tapi masih terlihat berkilau. " seprtinya ini asli. " jawab atobe mengembalikan cincin kepada tezuka.

" syukurlah.. " tezuka sedikit lega.

" untuk siapa cincin itu ? " tanya atobe penasaran.

Tezuka langsung tersenyum. " sebenarnya, cincin ini untuk orang special bagiku. "

Tiba-tiba, atobe langsung merasa cemburu dengan orang yang disebutkan tezuka. Dan sepertinya dia adalah orang yang beruntung. " oh… seperti apa dia ? "

" haha.. dia itu bisa kubilang sedikit keras kepala… selalu narsis… pintar… dan… dia mempunyai tahi lalat dibawah matanya. "

Atobe hanya menganguk mengerti, Tapi tunggu !! rasanya orang itu seperti dirinya. Jangan-jangan… tapi apa iya ??

Tezuka hanya tersenyum kearahnya, dan muka atobe langsung memerah lagi. Tezuka langsung mengambil cincin dan memasukkannya kejari manis atobe. Atobe tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat moment yang sangat indah dihadapannya.

" semoga kamu menyukai cincin ini. " ujar tezuka sambil mencium tangan atobe.

Tanpa terasa air mata atobe menetes, dan dia langsung memeluk tezuka dengan perasaan bahagia. Tezuka hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala atobe.

**Hyotei gakuen **

" atobe. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana… Tapi, sepertinya kamu sedikit ceria hari ini. " tanya shishido karena merasa aneh dengan sikap atobe.

" tidak… rasanya aku biasa-biasa saja. " jawab atobe tenang dan jirou masih tertidur dipangkuannya.

" jangan bohong padaku atobe. Jelas-jelas, kamu ini sedikit berbeda dengan kemarin. Padahal, biasanya kamu selalu marah kalau jirou tidur dipangkuanmu. Tapi hari ini, kamu malah mengijinkannya tidur dipangkuannya. Kamu sakit ya ? " ujar shishido sambil memegang dahi atobe.

Atobe langsung memegang tangan shishido untuk melepaskan tangannya dari dahinya. " tidak ada yang aneh ok. "

Tiba-tiba, shishido langsung memegang tangan atobe. " sejak kapan kamu pakai cincin ? " tanya shishido lagi.

" terserah aku-kan. "

" ok…. " ujar shishido sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Setelah shishido pergi, atobe langsung mencium cincin dijari manisnya dan tersenyum.

**Seishun Gakuen**

" nya.. apa kamu merasa aneh dengan tezuka ? " tanya eiji kepada fuji.

Fuji langsung memandang tezuka, dan benar sepertinya dia terlihat ceria. Padahal biasanya dia selalu kaku dan mengerutkan dahinya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, dia sedikit tersenyum.

" betulkan ? betulkan ? " tanya eiji lagi.

" sepertinya begitu. Mungkin, dia habis mengalami hal bagus kemarin. " jawab fuji tersenyum.

**FIN**

* * *

kesan pertama pas nyelesein nih fanfic adalah KOK, TEZUKANYA JADI NGEGOMBAL YA !!!

Please review minna-san. :)


End file.
